Hector
|status = Player's Choice |gender = M |height = |dob = 1956 |dod = |nationality = British |family = Jimmer Collins (boss) Liam Spencer (colleague) David Green (colleague) Savvy Jones (colleague) |affiliations = The Collins Gang |enemies = Eddie O'Connor Jamahl and the Yardies |voice = Gary Holt}} Hector is a character in The Getaway series who acts as a minor antagonist in The Getaway: Black Monday. Hector was a croupier and worked for Jimmer Collins and the Collins gang. He spends his time at his place, known as, Hector's Place, which is an interior located on Peter Street in the heart of Soho. At his place he uses it as an illegal casino for gambling along with using it to make blue movies (pornography). 2004 Hector is only properly seen in Mission 16, This Geezer, Hector, when Eddie O'Connor goes to visit him to find out the whereabouts of Hector's boss, Jimmer Collins. At some point prior to 2004, Hector had met with Danny West at his place and screwed him into debt with Jimmer. Danny regularly visited Hector's Place in order to gamble in an attempt to win money, but ultimately ended up failing. At one point prior to his death, Eddie unintentionally found out about Danny visiting Hector's Place in the Shoreditch Boys Boxing Gym changing room. Danny carried a card around with him that had Hector's name on it and it mentioned he was a croupier. Danny then told Eddie the story and the location of Hector's Place. Suspecting Jimmer as being responsible for Danny's death, Eddie made his way to Hector's Place to confront Hector and find out the location of Jimmer, as he didn't know where he would be hiding. Hector and his business is trashed when Eddie comes looking for him. Eddie shoots his way through Hector's Place and confronts him upstairs. Hector is beaten by Eddie repeatedly as Eddie demands to know the whereabouts of Jimmer Collins. Hector refuses to talk at first, but after Eddie threatens to kill him with a gun, Hector eventually tells Eddie that Jimmer is at the Printing Works in Shoreditch. One of his girl's then gives up the information of the exact whereabouts, claiming Nick Collins himself took her there prior to his death. Fate Eddie then leaves the warehouse, but he has the option to kill Hector before he does. Killing Hector or not killing him will not effect the games' storyline in any way. At the start of the following mission, Jimmer Collins, you can return into Hector's Place and still find Hector alive or dead depending what you chose to do to him. Madame Celina and Leo can be found inside Hector's Place, two characters that can be playable in the Free Roaming mode after the player has collected a certain amount of key rings. Mission Appearances *This Geezer, Hector (can be killed) *Jimmer Collins (dead body - if Eddie killed him) Trivia *After the cutscene where Eddie attacks Hector, Eddie can head back into the room and enter another small room at the side of this one. Inside this room is Hector who has his hands up in surrender. Eddie can actually target Hector and choose to kill him. It only takes a few shots to kill Hector and you will not fail the mission for doing so. *You can shoot at Hector and kill him before the cutscene where Eddie attacks him, but killing Hector before the cutscene will fail the mission. You can however shoot and injure him. *Hector helped Jimmer get Danny West into debt so they could make money off of him. Category:Characters in The Getaway: Black Monday Category:Collins Gang Category:Player's Choice